


Дживс и брачные игры скорпионов

by VinnyHagen



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst and Humor, Class Issues, Complete, Control Issues, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyHagen/pseuds/VinnyHagen
Summary: Берти обзавёлся поклонником: этот его поклонник высок, красив и темноволос. И всё было бы просто замечательно, не будь Дживс так привержен к своим правилам и условностям. Да, ещё им надо помочь воссоединиться парочке влюблённых, что осложняется окружением из пары сотен скорпионов. Ожидается флафф, Hurt/comfort, ангст, разбитые сердца, страстные сцены с двумя мужчинами в главной роли и очень, очень плохие эротические метафоры. В общем, всё, что вы любите!Отказ: автор не претендует ни на сюжет, ни на декорации, ни на персонажей. Всё это придумано П.Г.Вудхаузом, за исключением города Канны, который был уже до него, и семьи Фнелл-Бангхамов, выдуманной автором. История написана и опубликована исключительно в развлекательных целях и никому не принесла прибыли.Примечание: все названия скорпионов выдуманы. Так что если решите завести себе столь милого питомца, гуглить названия из данного фанфика бесполезно.





	Дживс и брачные игры скорпионов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Mating of the Scorpions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767676) by [varenoea2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2). 



# Глава 1

Кажется, в стародавние времена была очень популярна тема приставания к служанкам со стороны их нанимателей. И были написаны тонны литературы, с которой оказавшаяся в подобной ситуации девушка может ознакомиться в поисках совета: все знают, что она должна категорически отвергать все покушения на свою добродетель, и тогда рано или поздно этот парень на ней женится. Хотя лично мне совершенно непонятно, на кой ей выходить замуж за того, от кого она бегала всю книгу.

Проблема в том, что нет никаких подсказок для случая прямо противоположного. Поэтому представьте себе моё удивление, когда однажды, ни с того ни с сего самый приличный из всех парней, кто когда-либо гладил другому парню брюки, то бишь Дживс, начал проявлять по отношению к молодому господину совершенно неподобающего рода интерес. Вряд ли кто-то может посоветовать, что делать, если за вами ухлестывает ваш собственный камердинер.

Началось все очень невинно, в тот день, когда тётя Далия и её дочь Анжела приехали в Лондон за покупками. Они заглянули в мою квартиру, бросили на коврик в прихожей свои пакеты и умчались дальше, с расчётом забрать оставленный мне улов позднее. В общем, мне нужно было зажечь сигарету, и Дживс очутился рядом с зажигалкой.

В этот момент я заметил жуткого фарфорового мопса, высунувшего уродливую голову из пакета, и, впав в замешательство, отодвинул руку с сигаретой от пламени дживсовой зажигалки. Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и даже после этого руки продолжали дрожать. Дживс же безмолвно придержал мою руку и зажег сигарету, действуя, как всегда, самым что ни на есть эффективным способом. И вот тогда я осознал, что он смотрит мне прямо в глаза – штука, которую он никогда не позволял себе ранее, хотя не раз уже зажигал мне сигарету.

Его взгляд, как и его пальцы, задержались на мне на лишние полсекунды. К пальцам у меня в принципе претензий не было, но взгляд! Как он смотрел на меня, лишь с тонким намеком на дерзость, а затем отвел глаза и отправился по своим каждодневным делам! Это выбило меня из колеи настолько, что я за весь день больше и не вспомнил про чертова мопса. Я наблюдал, как Дживс плавно перемещается по квартире, и пытался понять: то ли мне кажется и я вижу то, чего на самом деле нет, то ли это и правда была та самая «встреча взглядов»?

На следующий день эти переживания позабылись и уступили место мыслям поважнее. И я бы о этом случае никогда не вспомнил, если бы на следующий день, вылезая из ванны, не вгляделся внимательно в отражение в зеркале. Строчка песенки Don’t bring Lulu, которую я насвистывал, застряла у меня в горле: Дживс, который занимался какими-то своими делами за моей спиной, смотрел на эту мою спину с определённым интересом. Ну, не совсем на спину, скорее на нижнюю её часть. Не то чтобы он пожирал её взглядом, конечно; просто смотрел, как смотрят на что-то приятное и по вкусу: так поглядывают перед обедом на меренги, употреблять которые по назначению будут ещё не скоро, но таковая перспектива однозначно имеется.

В памяти мгновенно всплыла та встреча взглядов. Но потом Дживс протянул мне полотенце, и момент уже прошел. Однако, я решил, что в будущем буду более пристально изучать отражение зеркала в ванной.

В течение следующих трёх дней я не раз замечал, как Дживс окидывал влюблённым взглядом отдельные элементы Бертрама, когда думал, что я на него не смотрю. А на другой день он внезапно поднял взгляд от моей филейной части и встретился с моим собственным взглядом в зеркале.

\- Что-нибудь ещё, сэр? – спросил он.

\- Э-э, - сказал я. Он знал, что я за ним наблюдаю. Знал всё это время, - Э-э, нет, Дживс, больше ничего.

Этот нарушитель спокойствия почти что улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Хорошо, сэр.

 

Казалось бы, что после этого душевное спокойствие Бертрама должно было быстренько улетучиться в сторону теплых стран. Ведь человек, за которым ухлестывает его собственный камердинер, просто обязан вскоре оказаться на грани нервного срыва – уверен, что так и случалось с менее достойными людьми, имеющими в услужении менее достойных камердинеров. Но как только мы оба со всей определенностью признали, что Дживс и вправду бросает в мою сторону заинтересованные взгляды и мне ничего не кажется, мой разум стал спокойным, как гладкая поверхность смоляной ямы. Я, к моему же собственному удивлению, не испытывал ни малейшего беспокойства. Раз уж Дживс решил строить мне глазки, пусть строит. Честно говоря, я даже чувствовал себя слегка польщенным.

Я же не всегда жил как монах, сами понимаете. Это во взрослой жизни вам подсовывают под нос девиц и ожидают, что вы на них женитесь, исключая все другие варианты; но раньше, когда я был ещё подростком и учился в школе, одни мальчишки охотно предлагали определённого сорта взаимодействие другим, и я не без удовольствия в этом участвовал. Большинство этих мальчишек, достигнув совершеннолетия, отказались от подобных взаимодействий с той же готовностью, с какой отбрасывают от себя горячий кирпич, но я никогда не видел смысла отказываться от приятной вещи только потому, что стал старше. Интерес Дживса был неожиданностью, но останавливать его я не собирался. Скорее наоборот: мне не терпелось узнать, куда мой камердинер в итоге нас заведет.

После этого мой верный помощник начал постепенно преображаться. В смысле, в нем переменилось не только отношение к моим ягодицам. Поняв, что я не собираюсь пресекать его интерес к моей персоне, Дживс прямо-таки засветился. Конечно, он не мог лучиться полностью оправданным самодовольством больше, чем обычно: если бы такое и было возможно, Дживса пришлось бы всё время прятать под одеялом, чтобы его сияние не ослепляло невинных прохожих, - но теперь он перемещался по квартире с улыбкой в четверть дюйма, причем эта улыбка приподнимала оба уголка его рта. Его глаза сверкали каждый раз, когда он прикасался ко мне – поправить галстук, приладить воротник, - а когда я приходил домой, в его «Добрый вечер, сэр» звучала особая энергия, прыгучая, как ягненок по весне.

Это ненавязчивое ухаживание продолжалось четыре недели, и я никак его не пресекал. Другой, наверное, нашел бы повод уволить такого камердинера (мне даже подумалось, не потому ли Дживс сменил столько работодателей в его-то возрасте; неужто строил глазки каждому господину?), но меня все это нисколько не тревожило. Кораблик наших взаимоотношений мягко покачивался на спокойных морских волнах, и куда бы он ни причалил со временем, я был уверен, что мне там наверняка понравится.

А потом были Канны (некоторые читатели наверняка помнят то путешествие, которое ознаменовалось началом романа девицы Бассет и Гасси Финк-Ноттла, историей про Анжелу и акулу и про пристрастие Таппи к пирогу с мясом и почками), и мы с Дживсом были разлучены на целых два месяца. Я беспокоился, что ко времени моего возвращения его интерес улетучится, но оказалось, что это самое р. оказало на наши с. самое положительное в. Дживсу это придало уверенности настолько, что он решился на более нескромный и явный жест.

На следующий день, когда я отправлялся на ланч, Дживс взглянул на меня и заметил, что я при бритье пропустил местечко прямо под правым ухом. Я, уже раздраженный задержкой и опаздывающий, собрался было заскочить в ванную, но Дживс мгновенно очутился рядом с бритвой и словами «Один момент, сэр», так что я подставил ему шею. Соскрести остатки щетины было делом двух секунд, поцелуй же в уголок рта занял целых три.

Никакой поцелуй до этого не заставлял так сильно биться вустеровское сердце. Я расплылся в идиотской улыбке; прохрипел Дживсу «Пока-пока», выбежал на улицу прежде, чем он увидел, как я заливаюсь краской словно школьница, и пошел дальше, пританцовывая на каждом шагу.

# Глава 2

_После событий книги «Полный порядок, Дживс!» (то есть после 4-ой и 5-ой серии, если вам угодно) Дживсу необходимо загладить вину перед своим работодателем. К счастью, он выбирает способ, который приходится Берти очень даже по вкусу._

Со всеми теми событиями, произошедшими в Бринкли-Корте, дела моей личной жизни пришлось отложить на пару дней в сторону. Не говоря уже о том, что из собственной квартиры любовное гнездышко выходит куда уютнее, чем из чужих домов, сами понимаете. Тут примешивается и страх быть обнаруженным, и мысль о том, что же скажет тётя, узнай она, чем вы собрались заняться в её гостевой комнате.

Так что все любовные ласки были отложены до той поры, пока мы полностью не покончим с тем приключением, после чего Дживс мог бы вплотную заняться заглаживанием своей вины за всё то, через что он заставил меня пройти той ночью. Вы же помните – если знаете эту историю, конечно, - что я вернулся тогда после велосипедной поездки длиной в восемнадцать миль и чувствовал себя совсем разбитым, особенно болезненно ощущая те места, которые излишне близко познакомились с велосипедом.

Поэтому после того, как все наконец разрешилось и мне удалось добраться до своей горячей ванны, когда я уже подумывал вылезти и переодеться в пижаму, Дживс объяснил суть своего плана, и я прямо высказал, что до сих пор чувствую себя разбитым и душевно, и физически, и что именно он довел меня до такого состояния.

Он постарался принять пристыженный вид, но в глазах его поблескивал озорной огонек, когда он предложил:

\- Возможно, сэр, вам помог бы массаж?

\- О, конечно! – идея была хорошая и годилась в качестве жеста примирения.

\- Тогда я схожу за маслом, - сказал он и испарился, а я лег на кровать, распростерся на ней в одном полотенце и стал ждать воплощения обещанных изумительных перспектив. Первой изумительной вещью оказалось то, что впервые в жизни я увидел, как Дживс засучил рукава. Он даже стал почти похож на обычного смертного. Второй изумительной вещью было то, что Дживс, в отличие от других парней с подобным телосложением, не пытался по ходу действия сломать мне ребра. Сами знаете, как проходит обычно массаж спины: либо вам пытаются переломать все ребра и заколотить их осколки в легкие, либо вас считают хрустальным бокалом, который начнет жалобно звенеть от легчайшего прикосновения пальца.

Но у Дживса получалось отлично – он, как и всегда, прекрасно знал, что и как нужно делать. Он начал с массажа спины, сперва с поясницы, а потом перешел к плечам. Я сказал ему, что ощущаю покалывание в икрах, и он переключился на мои ноги. Признаю, что к тому времени мои мысли приобрели теплое, если не горячее направление, и я бы рад, что лежу лицом в подушку, потому что я уже наверняка был краснее лобстера.

Голос Дживса был пропитан озорными нотками:

\- Как чувствуют себя ваши бедра, сэр?

\- О Боже, - пискнул я, - Да, конечно!

\- В таком случае, сэр, развяжите полотенце.

Я завозился, пытаясь сладить с этой чертовой штуковиной, и полотенце наконец развязалось и соскользнуло с меня. К тому времени я не смел оторвать лицо от подушки, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Дживсом. Я решил, пусть он делает, что хочет; кроме того, все это массирование и правда очень помогало расслабить мышцы. Не знаю, почему девушки ходят на массаж в надежде, что он их укрепит. Лично я после чувствую себя, как желе. А та часть меня, которая начала укрепляться во время массажа – уверен, это совсем не та часть, которую имеют в виду девушки.

\- Если я правильно помню, сэр, вы говорили, что больше всего пострадали ваши ягодицы.

\- Я говорил? – пискнул я, закрыл глаза и вверил свою душу любому божеству, которое не осудило бы её в подобных обстоятельствах.

\- Кажется, вы использовали выражение «будто сперва лягнул осел, после чего меня усадили на муравейник издыхать в муках», - задумчиво сказал Дживс, а его руки дюйм за дюймом подбирались все выше.

Ответить я не мог, но он с полным на то основанием принял молчание за согласие. Как только его теплые, испачканные маслом руки легли на моя ягодицы, всё было кончено, и я прекрасно это осознавал. Дживс не собирался ограничивать свои извинения массажем. На сегодня он запланировал дела более великие, и самое худшее – я не буду даже пытаться его остановить.

Мне снова вспомнилась школа. Ночи в общих спальнях в самую горячую для подрастающих мальчишек пору. Я может, и полный чурбан в некоторых вопросах, но все же не дурак: чего я только ни насмотрелся в те деньки. Как одни мальчишки проскальзывали в постель к другим, как лапали друг друга, как оказывали приятные услуги при помощи рта в обмен на ответную любезность, - все эти воспоминания сейчас всплыли в моей голове. Правда, я никогда не допускал никого из них до близкого знакомства со своей филейной частью, поскольку видел последствия такого знакомства: Джинджер, тихо всхлипывающий в подушку, устроившийся на нем и практикующий этот вид взаимодействия Бинго, и я на соседней кровати – осознающий, чем именно они заняты, и поэтому помогающий себе рукой и чувствующий себя отчасти виноватым… Но я уже давно не мальчик, да и Дживса никак нельзя сравнить с глупыми мальчишками.

Честно говоря, всё было совсем наоборот. Дживс уже прилично времени разминал меня, и я чувствовал приятнейшую расслабленность во всех местах, обиженных долгой велосипедной прогулкой. Удивительное ощущение: спереди все с каждой минутой становится жарче и напряженнее, а со спины расслабляется больше, чем когда-либо. Всё было просто прекрасно. Дживс мог продолжать свой массаж хоть всю ночь, не встретив никаких возражений с моей стороны.

К тому времени стало ясно, что большие пальцы Дживса с каждым кругом оказываются все ближе к тому, что находится как раз между ягодиц. Сердце моё сделало сальто: очевидно, что приближался акт моего обесчещивания, и приближался он на всех парах. Я вжался лицом в покрывало, потому что кому нужен этот кислород, правда? – и ужасно смутился, когда мои бедра начали двигаться сами по себе. Но бояться – нет, я не боялся. С этого чудо-мальчика станется преподать мне урок греческой философии абсолютно безболезненным методом.

С его помощью моё возбуждение достигло такой точки, что к тому моменту, как его пальцы скользнули по черному ходу вустеровского корпуса, я, кажется, мог перейти прямо к стадии залпового огня без всякой необходимости касаться оружия. Да я не предпринимал попыток коснуться, честно.

Четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь медленных, ласковых поглаживаний теплыми, масляными большими пальцами: сперва вверх, потом вниз. И тут во время очередного поглаживания один из пальцев внезапно направился не вверх, а внутрь.

Я охнул. Нет, больно не было, но ощущения странные.

Дживс склонился над моим наполовину скрытым подушкой лицом:

\- Сэр, вам больно? – мягко спросил он.

\- Нет, - прошептал я. – Вовсе нет. Я просто… не привык к такому.

Он поцеловал меня в загривок и приступил к медленному массажу уже как следует обработанного молодого господина, теперь разминая его не только снаружи, но и внутри. Когда он слегка сгибал палец – что всегда было неожиданностью, - я чувствовал себя так, что впору хватать и упаковывать в смирительную рубашку. Потому что это точно были галлюцинации. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Казалось, что ничего больше его большого пальца в меня не поместится, и всё равно подумывалось о кое-чем побольше. Я собрал в кулак всю храбрость, какая была, и выпалил свой вопрос:

\- Дживс, ты собираешься меня трахнуть?

\- Нет, сэр, - уверил он меня.

Но Вустер не нуждался в подобных уверениях! Я не собирался его останавливать.

\- Даже если я бы этого хотел?

\- Нет, сэр. Я не могу себе это позволить – до тех пор, пока вы не привыкнете к прикосновениям такого рода.

Я продержался всего пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем начал всхлипывать:

\- Можешь забрать тот двубортный пиджак! Делай с ним что хочешь. И розовые трусы, я знаю, ты их терпеть не можешь!

\- Я прошу прощения, сэр, но вопрос обсуждению не подлежит, - мягко остановил меня он, - Ничто не заставит меня причинить вам боль, а это непременно произойдёт, если я пойду на поводу у ваших желаний.

Я зарычал. Какая досада! Хотя, вспоминая Бинго и Джинджера, он наверняка прав. Этот паршивец всегда прав. Но ведь он имел в виду, что рано или поздно сделает это, верно?

\- Я отчетливо припоминаю, сэр, что вы плохо переносите физическую боль, - продолжил тем временем Дживс тоном человека, с трудом удерживающего внутри себя рвущийся наружу смех. В любом другом случае я бы сразу указал ему, кто есть кто и что здесь что, то в тот момент он согнул палец под углом настолько потрясающим, что я тут же забыл рассердиться.

\- Не останавливайся.

Он снова поцеловал меня в загривок и продолжил. Не думаю, что вы когда-либо видели или увидите Бертрама в настолько дурацком виде: умоляющего, поскуливающего, словно пьяница, пытающийся попасть домой, но никак не могущий нащупать дверную ручку, и подмахивающего бедрами в попытке оказаться поближе к рукам своего мучителя. К счастью, вас там не было, и вы ничего такого не видели.

Окончание этой пытки было подернуто золотистым туманом – в конце концов, я же лежал лицом в подушку и давно уже задыхался, - и когда я пришел в себя, Дживс уже оставил меня в покое. Я перевернулся, извлек из-под себя оскверненное полотенце и получил возможность пронаблюдать, как несравненный Дживс проходит в ванную и моет руки. Я чувствовал себя в высшей степени развращенным и в той же степени умиротворенным, а тело наконец начало получать положенные порции кислорода.

\- Дживс, - вздохнул я, - что ты делаешь со мной?

Он вышел из ванной:

\- Боюсь, сэр, что я не уверен, существует ли специальный термин для описания этого конкретного действа.

Я был выжат настолько, что не мог даже надеть пижаму. Мышцы живота до сих пор подрагивали и сзади всё ощущалось как-то странно, но я никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и желал в благодарность одарить счастьем окружающих. Под тканью полосатых дживсовых брюк угадывалась определённая выпуклость, и я решил направить свои проснувшиеся устремления именно туда.

\- Ну-ка, Дживс, подойди-ка сюда! У тебя вид человека, нуждающегося в услуге с активным применением рта и губ.

Дживс был возмущен! Прямо-таки шокирован! Его брови взлетели к линии роста волос:

\- Уверяю вас, сэр, в этом нет необходимости.

\- Но я хотел доставить тебе удовольствие, тем более после такого прекрасного… прекрасной штуки!

\- Благодарю вас, сэр, но в этом правда нет необходимости.

\- Думаешь, у меня не получится?

\- Уверен, ваши навыки находятся на достойном уровне, сэр.

Вот как вышло: я лежал в кровати и моё сердце изнывало от нежности, которая оказалась абсолютно не нужна моему любовнику. Уже тогда я должен был сообразить, что что-то не так, но я чувствовал себя слишком сонным и счастливым, чтобы учуять подвох. И я решил, что окажу ему ответную услугу в другой раз.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дживс.

\- Спокойной ночи, сэр.

# Глава 3

_О влюбленном Берти и несносном Дживсе_

Ночь была полна приятных снов, и наутро я проснулся с легким сердцем, распевающим песни. В комнату вплыл Дживс с моим чаем, и этому дню просто некуда было становится лучше.

Он поставил поднос, улыбаясь – крошечной, но радостной улыбкой. Энергия, переполнявшая его «Доброе утро, сэр», вибрировала, как хвост ягненка.

\- Слушай, Дживс, - сказал я, - Как думаешь, не пора ли нам внести некоторые изменения в нашу ситуацию? Я имею в виду, что ты можешь не называть меня «сэр», когда мы одни. И я сам не прочь обращаться к тебе иначе, чем «Дживс».

Он наклонил голову в задумчивости. Интересно, какие замечательные идеи спрятаны в этой голове?

\- Это очень большой шаг, сэр.

\- Ещё бы! Этого-то я и добиваюсь!

\- Вы немного не так меня поняли. Приняв подобное обращение, мы можем случайно оговориться на публике, что может привести к катастрофическим последствиям. И тогда ваша семья наверняка предпримет попытку разлучить нас.

\- Ха! Пусть только попробуют! Мы, Вустеры, обладаем стальной волей!

\- Позвольте уточнить, сэр, что один Вустер со стальной волей вряд ли может противостоять дюжине таких же Вустеров со стальной волей.

\- Хм, об этом я не подумал. Да, я-то могу случайно оговориться, но ты же такого просчёта никогда не допустишь. Так что всё равно можешь звать меня Берти.

\- Не стоит, сэр. Это слишком опасно.

Я вздохнул и отпил глоток чая:

\- Значит, вот как ощущаются муки тайной страсти?

\- Именно так, сэр. Но нам не следует падать духом. Муки, которые придётся испытать в случае нашего разоблачения, будут гораздо хуже.

Мы улыбались друг другу с телячьей нежностью примерно минуты полторы, после чего Дживс отправился собирать вещи для переезда в столицу.

 

Дела следовали одно за другим, и кое-что нужно было привести в порядок после моего недельного отсутствия, так что мне не удалось остаться с Дживсом наедине и перекинуться с ним влюбленным взглядом до одиннадцати вечера. Он был всё ещё занят на кухне, а я, устав за день, решил посетить мимоходом страну сновидений. Дживс подоткнул одеяло и пожелал мне спокойной ночи.

Это было приятно, конечно, - так я думал, когда он ушел, - но я предпочел бы хороший поцелуй на ночь. Который я и должен был ему предложить, пока он был тут! И вообще, мне стоило предложить ему разделить постель с молодым господином. Ведь на ней прекрасно поместятся двое! Почему Дживс не остался, чтобы немножко пообниматься? Я же не просил его продолжить наши незаконные и нескромные занятия. Нет, я бы не отказался, конечно, но и не напрашивался. Так почему я лежал в своей постели, а он – в своей? Один из нас точно лежал не там, где надо. Мы же любовники, в конце концов.

И я решил срочно предпринять шаги для исправления ситуации, для начала направив эти самые шаги в сторону дживсова логова. Я постучал, но ответа не дождался: тогда я тихонько проскользнул внутрь и заполз на его кровать.

\- Дживс?

Он издал булькающий звук:

\- Сэр? Что-то случилось?

\- Нет. Просто решил ненадолго к тебе присоединиться.

Я влез к нему под одеяло, заполнив почти всё доступное пространство на узкой кровати. Но после этого вокруг меня вдруг образовалось полно пустого места, потому что Дживс отскочил от меня так, словно я был раскаленной лавой и обжег его. Не будь с его стороны стены, он бы попросту скатился с постели.

\- Сэр, что вы делаете? – резко спросил он.

\- Присоединяюсь к тебе, вот и всё, - тут и я заметил, что парень явно не был настроен на любовные дела.

\- Зачем?

\- Да зачем хочешь, - я устроился на его подушке. – Если ничего не хочешь, я просто полежу здесь и понаслаждаюсь твоим присутствием.

Однако, Дживс не выказал никакого энтузиазма. Его дальнейшие слова были полны натуральнейшего негодования:

\- Сэр, вы полагаете допустимым влезать в постель к слуге посреди ночи?

\- Чего? – я имею в виду, это прозвучало так, будто он выговаривал мне за попытку соблазнить молочницу, - Но… ты что?

\- Вы ведете себя излишне фамильярно, сэр.

\- Фамильярно? Я? Да ты засовывал палец мне-

\- Это совсем другое, сэр, - сказал Дживс, и от этих слов веяло арктическим холодом.

Я попросту не мог поверить в происходящее.

\- То есть ты отталкиваешь меня, Дживс? Отказываешься от меня?

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы спали в собственной постели, сэр.

\- Но…

\- Сэр.

Одного тихого, холодного слова оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбить мне сердце. С чего это он? Я сделал что-то не так? На мгновение мне даже почудилось, что я сошел с ума и сам вообразил все то, что произошло за эти недели. Неужели я вконец спятил, как и предсказывала частенько тетя Агата – да и тетя Далия тоже? Настал ли момент, когда мне остаётся только переехать в комнату, обитую войлоком? Нет, решил я. Я не выдумал его взгляды, его поцелуи и всё остальное.

\- Ладно, - холодно сказал я. – Будь по-твоему.

Я отправился в сторону собственной кровати, которая казалась пустой и холодной, проглотил несколько очень одиноких слезинок и наконец снова заснул.

 

На следующее утро я проснулся в более трезвом расположении духа. Стоило только мне начать осознавать подлинный масштаб моих невзгод, как появился Дживс с чашкой чая.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, - сказал он; упругость его походки улетучилась, как и та особая энергия в голосе. Он тоже выглядел отрезвленным.

Не вставая, я смерил своего камердинера взглядом и принял равнодушный вид, чтобы тем самым его деморализовать. Спустя четыре минуты стало ясно, что этим я ничего не добьюсь. Тогда я скрестил руки на груди и холодно осведомился:

\- Прошу тебя, объяснись, почему вчера ты выставил меня в холод и темноту ночи?

Оказалось, что я взял верный тон. Его мощная грудная клетка всколыхнулась, и Дживс выдал мне ответ:

\- Сэр, вы мне верите?

\- Теперь не знаю.

\- Вы всегда мне верили. Пожалуйста, поверьте мне и в этот раз тоже.

\- Но почему? Для чего?

\- Потому что в этой ситуации я не могу руководствоваться общепринятыми порядками. Я пользуюсь своими собственными методами.

\- Но… но я не понимаю! Ты неделями вился вокруг меня и только что за лодыжки не хватал, но стоило мне прийти к тебе, и отскакиваешь, будто я заражен черной чумой! Такое ощущение, будто ты терпеть меня не можешь!

\- Верьте мне, сэр. Здесь я могу играть только по своим правилам.

\- Так вот что это для тебя, да? Игра!

\- Нет, сэр, я имел в виду-

\- Ты охотно заигрывал со мной, но стоило мне сделать шаг в твою сторону, ты сразу повел себя так, будто я одна из тех мелких и склизких красных штуковин, которые водятся на скалах в Брайтоне – как они называются?

\- Боюсь, их название вылетело у меня из головы, сэр.

\- Получается, ты играешь со мной?

\- Нет, сэр. Я прошу прощения за этот ночной инцидент. Я должен был предупредить вас, и тогда бы подобная неприятная ситуация не возникла.

\- То есть ты не признаёшь за собой никакой вины, кроме этого? И не считаешь, что так обращаться с любовником – это несколько… неправильно? Дживс, я страшно расстроен. Мне начинает казаться, что ты попросту мной помыкаешь!

\- Вовсе нет, сэр!

\- Но это выглядит именно так. Будто тебе нет до меня дела, и ты просто ищешь ещё один способ… доминировать надо мной! Вот как это называется! Доминировать!

\- Сэр! – Дживс принял крайне возмущенный вид. – То, что вы назвали доминированием, для меня – единственно возможный способ построения отношений. Если вы планируете продолжать наши нескромные изыскания, придётся принять мои правила. Я понимаю, что для вас это не слишком приятно, но тут ничего нельзя поделать. Верьте мне, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, - сказал я. – То есть будет либо по-твоему, либо никак? Отлично. Тогда всё отменяется!

О, этого он не ожидал! Дживс потрясенно открыл рот, совсем как рыба.

\- Потому что я не желаю, чтобы меня отпихивали в сторону каждый раз, как тебе вздумается, будто я… подпортившийся сыр! – продолжил я. – Я подошел слишком близко к тому, чтобы влюбиться в тебя, и это не повод для игр!

На дживсовом лице проступили и смешались около семнадцати разных эмоций, но я не успел разобрать ни одну из них, потому что он тут же нацепил поверх свою маску надутой лягушки.

\- Как скажете, сэр. Что-нибудь ещё?

\- Нет. Это всё, - сказал я; и да, я стремился больно уколоть его своими словами.

В течение нескольких последующих дней присутствие Дживса дома почти перестало ощущаться. Он безвылазно сидел на кухне, а если и выходил оттуда, то перемещался по квартире будто призрак. Улыбка пропала вместе с озорным блеском в глазах. Он был холоден, выглядел отрезвленным и похудевшим. Я же чувствовал себя так, будто приличный кусок меня оторвали и дали пожевать льву, а лев во время пережевывания не скупился на саркастичные комментарии; но я довольно успешно отвлекал себя от печальных мыслей, заглядывая в гости ко всем своим знакомым – вне зависимости от их мнения на этот счёт. Я возвращался домой уже после того, как Дживс укладывался спать, и снова уходил прямо перед ланчем. И такое расписание себя оправдывало. А затем началась история с этими Фнелл-Бангхами и нас заманили в загородный дом, который оказался лишь прикрытием для самого настоящего скорпионьего логова.

# Глава 4

 _Берти и Дживса попросили разрешить одну сложную ситуацию, а именно помочь томящейся от любви деве привлечь внимание симпатичного коллекционера скорпионов_.

\- Вам звонит мисс Треверс, сэр.

\- Кузина Анжела? Что ей надо?

\- Осмелюсь предложить вам узнать это у неё самой, сэр.

\- Хорошая мысль.

Анжела звонит мне редко – обычно обо всём договаривается тётя Далия, и делает это каждый раз, когда появляется очередной объект для уговоров, - так что наверняка случилось что-то из ряда вон.

\- Берти, милый, могу я попросить об услуге?

\- Всё, что пожелаешь, старушка.

\- У Даффи проблема, и Дживс наверняка сможет помочь.

\- А я тогда тут при чем? Ты же говорила с Дживсом минуту назад. И кто такая Даффи, чёрт возьми?

\- Моя подруга, Дафна Фнелл-Бангхам. Я же тебе про неё рассказывала. В общем, она влюблена в одного парня, который гостит в доме её отца. Её отец, как и этот молодой человек, коллекционирует скорпионов. Этот юноша довольно мил, но воспринимает её как предмет меблировки.

\- Что, он пытался на неё сесть?

\- Нет, балда! Она хочет привлечь его внимание. Для этого и нужен Дживс.

\- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я одолжил Дживса этой твоей Даффи?

\- Конечно, нет. Даже ты в состоянии понять, что нельзя просто послать к ней Дживса без порядочного предлога. Поэтому вы едете вместе. Ты приглашен в гости к Даффи на пару дней. Она сказала отцу, что познакомилась с тобой в Бринкли. Это, конечно, неправда, но вполне правдоподобная. В общем, тебя там ждут послезавтра.

\- Эй, погоди, Анжела. Должен же быть способ отправить туда Дживса одного, без меня. Да я даже не знаю этих людей!

\- Они славные, тебе понравятся. И Даффи очень милая.

\- Но… но, послушай! – в вустеровском черепе зародилась идея, - Давай лучше отправим к ним Дживса, будто бы он - это я!

Позади меня негромко кашлянули:

\- Прошу прощения, что перебиваю вас, сэр, но это не слишком удачная идея. Боюсь, что я не смогу, как вы выражаетесь, «провернуть это дельце» с достаточной степенью правдоподобия, сэр.

\- Ну всё, Анжела, ты и сама слышала, что план отменяется.

\- Это изначально был дурацкий план, Берти.

\- Слушай, может, пусть Дживс попробует оценить эту твою ситуацию удаленно, по телефону? И никому не придётся никуда ехать.

Я передал трубку Дживсу и вернулся на диван. Оттуда мне была слышна только его половина диалога. Довольно долго Дживс говорил разве что «Понятно, мадам», и «Вот как, мадам?», после чего всё-таки сдался.

\- Мисс Треверс, боюсь, что мне не удастся разрешить ваше затруднение по телефону. Я согласен с вами в том, что стоит придерживаться первоначального плана и приехать лично – в том случае, разумеется, если это не противоречит моим обязательствам в отношении мистера Вустера.

\- Ох, да поезжай сам, Дживс, - выкрикнул я со своего места на галерке. Было бы неплохо на несколько дней остаться в квартире одному. Постоянное напоминание о провальной попытке наладить более близкие взаимоотношения с Дживсом периодически доводило меня до белого каления.

\- Прошу прощения, мадам, но я не могу оставить его одного. Видите ли, за столь короткое время нельзя найти достойную временную прислугу, а последний визит в Бринкли-Корт уложил мистера Вустера в постель с легкой простудой, -  а вот это уже была наглая ложь, от начала до конца! – Да, мадам, к сожалению, холодный дождь не прошел для него даром… Оставить его сейчас одного будет высшим проявлением халатности с моей стороны. Но если мистер Вустер примет приглашение мисс Фнелл-Бангхам, я с радостью проследую вместе с ним.

\- Да ладно, ладно, - вздохнул я. – Скажи уже ей, что мы оба поедем.

 

Понятия не имею, о чем только думал Дживс, набиваясь в гости к совершенно незнакомым людям, живущим к тому же в такой сельской глухомани, что там даже овцы дохнут со скуки. Поездка в поезде вышла долгой и молчаливой: мы добрались наконец до дыры под названием Нижний Аддлеторп, где нас встретила сама Дафна Фнелл-Бангхам на машине.

На мой вкус, по настоящему хорошенькой она не была, но в целом эта мисс мне понравилась: жизнерадостная и энергичная девушка без деспотических замашек. Ещё она оказалась очень маленького роста и весила, наверное, не больше, чем средних размеров цыплёнок.

\- Анжела уже рассказала вам, в чем дело? – спросила она, пока везла нас через поля.

Я не ответил, вместо этого послав Дживсу на заднем сиденье поощряющий взгляд.

\- Да, мадам.

\- А вам, мистер Вустер?

\- Подробностей я не знаю. В любом случае, от меня будет мало толку. Все умные и толковые мысли приходят с дживсовой стороны. Я здесь исключительно в качестве декоративного элемента.

Должно быть, она расслышала плеск горечи в моих словах, потому что немедленно состроила мне свои красивые шоколадные глаза:

\- Не говорите так, мистер Вустер – вернее, Берти. Нам стоит называть друг друга по имени, чтобы папа поверил в то, что мы давние друзья. Не беспокойтесь. Мы постараемся, чтобы этот визит не показался вам – тебе - скучным. Кстати, недалеко от дома есть поле для гольфа! А по вторникам ко мне приходят друзья на партию в карты. Это, конечно, не Лондон, но скучно не будет, обещаю!

Её успокаивающий голос бальзамом разлился по вустеровской душе. И я почти поверил, что смогу отвлечься от нашей семейной драмы.

 

То есть верил, пока не увидел скорпионов. Старик Фнелл-Бангхам обставил гостиную парой сотен террариумов: ёмкостей, до верху набитых отвратительными, жутко ядовитыми тварями, и он страшно гордился каждой из них. Старик уволок меня на экскурсию сразу же, как я вошел в дом и пожал ему руку. Он был так уверен в неодолимой привлекательности своих скорпионов, что даже Дживса позвал на них поглядеть.

Лицо Дживса в этот момент явно свидетельствовало – мне, во всяком случае, - о том, что он предпочел бы заняться чем угодно, только не этим. Бангхам лично представил нам две дюжины ядовитых тварей, после чего мы перешли к большому террариуму, который разительно отличался от других: там сидел не один скорпион, а два.

\- А это, дорогой мистер Вустер, пара синебрюхих скорпионов _Whineria argutica_. Вы удачно приехали и застали редкое зрелище: они вот-вот начнут спариваться!

Это был уже перебор. Если здесь настолько скучно, что люди развлекаются наблюдением за тем, как гады производят новых гадов, то я хочу сбежать отсюда как можно скорее! Я бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Дживса, глазами умоляя его поторопиться с чудесным разрешением представленной нам проблемы. Чем быстрее всё решится, тем быстрее мы сможем отсюда уехать! Но Дживс подошел поближе и вежливо осмотрел тварей.

\- Ага! Вы недоумеваете, почему они держатся за руки? – весело осведомился старик Бангхам. Вообще и правда было похоже, что эта пара существ держит друг друга за руки: они схватились клешнями, словно вот-вот спляшут вальс.

\- Это довольно грустно. Скорпионы не имеют права потерять бдительность, никогда – даже во время спаривания. Видите ли, если что-то пойдёт не так, скорпион может напасть на свою пару, и поэтому они держатся за клешни: так им сложнее ужалить друг друга.

\- А что происходит, когда они отпускают друг друга после… ну, после всего?

\- О, иногда самка пожирает самца. Знаете, личная жизнь у скорпионов просто ужасная. Они даже никогда не вступают друг с другом в физический контакт. Самец просто оставляет свою сперму, которую потом подбирает самка.

Я почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. То есть я, конечно, парень вполне себе современных нравов, но от вида достойного пожилого джентльмена, мало мне знакомого, но уже делящегося подробностями супружеской жизни скорпионов, мне становится не по себе.

\- Вашему камердинеру явно интересно, - громким шепотом прокомментировал старший Бангхам и повернулся к Дживсу, - Увлекаетесь скорпионами, да?

Дживс будто пребывал в трансе, уставившись на скорпионов, словно зачарованный. Теперь же он очнулся и взял себя в руки:

\- Очень любопытные существа, сэр. До этого я не интересовался энтомологией, и видимо, зря.

\- Не интересовались энтомологией, хех, - хихикнул старикан. – Это видно. Энтомология занимается изучением насекомых. А скорпионы, вообще-то, к насекомым не относятся. В гостевых комнатах есть книги, и некоторые как раз про скорпионов. Так что если хотите наверстать упущенное… О, началось! Видите, как они толкают друг друга? Будто танцуют, верно? Трагичная ситуация, если вдуматься. Так что каждый раз, когда мы с женой ссоримся, я напоминаю себе: мы хотя бы не скорпионы!

Любой, мало знакомый с Дживсами, не заметил бы ничего особенного, но я знал своего Дживса хорошо. Я сам первый признаю, что в этих обстоятельствах совершил бы ту же ошибку, записав скорпионов в один ряд с насекомыми. Но Дживс! Глядя на бедолагу, у меня сердце кровью обливалось. Раз он допустил ошибку такой величины, то он, должно быть, внутри вовсю боролся за своё душевное равновесие. С нашими несостоявшимися любовными отношениями просто необходимо что-то делать. Я где-то читал, что от разбитого сердца человек может и умереть, а Дживс, судя по всему, был уже весьма к этому близок.

 

Предмет вожделения Даффи, то есть Альберта Спинеретта, я встретил только за обедом. Парень был красив и держался очень обособленно. Даффи млела и таяла в тарелку с ужином всякий раз, как поднимала на него глаза, в то время как он смотрел на неё с дружелюбным безразличием. Корень проблемы я вычислил сразу: голова у парня просто битком была забита скорпионами. И говорил он только о скорпионах, как и старший Бангхам.

Дживс стоял по стойке смирно где-то на задворках, среди некоторых из призраков дома Фнелл-Бангхам. Я специально ещё раз велел ему поглядеть на этого Спинеретта и оценить, что там можно сделать в отношении, собственно, Даффи. Но сколько бы я ни поглядывал в его сторону, Дживс вместо Спинеретта смотрел на мою спину. Пренебрежительность этого болвана к моим указаниям порядком меня рассердила. Неужели нельзя хоть ненадолго отложить в сторону свои проблемы и сосредоточиться на решении проблемы с Даффи и её любителем скорпионов? В конце концов, я тут тоже страдаю от несчастной любви, но при этом самоотверженно пытаюсь помочь тем, кому в любви повезло больше!

 

После обеда мы встретились с Даффи в саду. Мы расположились как раз у большого куста рододендрона, где нас было хорошо видно из дома, но почти не слышно.

\- Итак, ситуацию ты изучил, - сказал я Дживсу, и Даффи навострила уши, - Что скажешь?

\- Очевидно, что молодой джентльмен очень интересуется скорпионами.

\- Да ладно!

\- Сэр, я понимаю, что этот вывод прямо-таки бросается в глаза, но уверен, что теперь знаю, под каким углом следует подходить к данной проблеме. Мисс Фнелл-Бангхам, я правильно понимаю, что вы и сами весьма сведущи в том, что касается скорпионов?

\- О да, - мрачно подтвердила Даффи. – Я выросла среди этих треклятых тварей. Ни дня не провела, чтобы кто-нибудь не упомянул скорпиона. Но о скорпионах я говорю с ним каждый день. Чтобы заинтересовать его, этого мало.

\- Из разговора между мистером Спинереттом и мистером Фнелл-Бангхамом я услышал, что мистер Спинеретт заинтересован в одном конкретном скорпионе, находящимся в собственности мистера Фнелл-Бангхама – животном по кличке Изумруд.

\- Да. Изумруд относится к виду _Heimeria telsoserrata_ , это южно-итальянские жальщики. Самец. У Альберта – то есть, конечно, мистера Спинеретта – есть самка. Мало у кого в Англии есть представители этого вида. Альберт пытается убедить отца одолжить ему Изумруда для получения потомства от его Бетти. Но отец никогда не согласится. Он боится, что Бетти съест Изумруда после… этого всего. Я уже говорила ему, что это маловероятно, к тому же если Изумруда съедят, взамен можно попросить несколько детенышей. Но он меня не слушает.

\- Ясно, мадам. Это и будет краеугольный камень нашего плана. Если вы совершите значительный поступок во имя его блага, к тому же поступок ради того предмета, в котором он заинтересован больше всего, вы не только проявите качества родственной души в основной сфере его интересов, но и покажете себя как влюбленную женщину.

\- Он всегда так говорит, - пояснил я для Даффи.

\- То есть я должна продолжать пытаться уговорить отца одолжить Альберту Изумруда?

\- Нет, мадам. Я предлагаю вам похитить Изумруда вечером с тем, чтобы вернуть его до восхода солнца, чтобы тем самым позволить животным провести ночь любви и очаровать молодого человека – ведь вы, чтобы порадовать его, пойдёте против воли родителей.

\- Гениально, - сказал я; какое шикарное решение он нашел, причем страдая от разбитого сердца! – Гениальный парень, верно?

\- Благодарю вас, сэр.

\- Ты и правда гений, Дживс, - радостно улыбнулась Даффи. – Управиться с Изумрудом для меня – пара пустяков. Правда, придётся проскользнуть мимо мамы, но… я легко с этим справлюсь! Вот прямо сегодня и сделаю!

План был сногсшибательный. Но поверьте Бертраму: берегитесь, когда кто-то говорит «да это пара пустяков!» Пустяки, когда к ним приступают вплотную, имеют обыкновение превращаться в нечто совсем не пустячное, и девушке предстояло уже сегодня узнать это на своём опыте.

# Глава 5

 _Всё казалось прекрасным, но хитрый план Дживса провалился, и Берти угодил прямо в суп. Что ж, нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, и Берти берет похищение скорпионов в свои руки_.

Я сидел в ванной, а Дживс хлопотал по комнате.

\- Дживс, - сказал я. – Ты снова сделал это. Готов держать пари, что завтра Даффи и Спинеретт выйдут на люди уже обрученной парочкой.

\- Лишь в том случае, если всё пойдёт по плану, сэр, - с притворной скромностью ответил Дживс. Он стоял ко мне спиной, что меня очень огорчало. Теперь он и не смотрел в мою сторону, когда я сидел в одном лишь адамовом костюме. Раньше в ванной он вёл себя совершенно естественно, и никакие части Бертрама, даже те, о которых не упоминают в приличном обществе, не заставляли его испытывать неловкость. Сейчас я как никогда осознал, что люблю его, и все предосторожности были предприняты слишком поздно. Судьба рассудила так, что я влюбился в самый настоящий кактус.

 

На следующее утро я встал, оделся и отправился немного прогуляться в парк, чтобы оценить успехи после вчерашнего очень продуктивного вечера. Даффи встретилась мне у беседки – она была одна, отчего во мне сразу всколыхнулись дурные предчувствия.

\- Привет-привет! – обратился я к ней. – Какие новости с фронта?

Даффи вздохнула, и лицо её приняло странное выражение:

\- Эх, если бы мне удалось хотя бы добраться до этого фронта! Помнишь, Берти, я говорила, что мне нужно проскользнуть мимо мамы? У моей спальни всего один выход – через соседнюю комнату, где в жаркие летние месяцы спит мама: в её собственной спальне в это время слишком жарко. И вот, она меня заметила.

\- Да ладно! Заметила? И что ты ей сказала?

\- Что услышала странный шум со стороны сада. Да, это худшая в мире отговорка, но на тот момент мне больше ничего в голову не пришло. Он не поверила ни единому моему слову. И я просто не могу попробовать пройти ещё раз: представь, что будет, если я снова её разбужу!

\- Да, так дело точно не пойдёт.

Даффи тяжело вздохнула.

\- Вот так и получается: Бетти осталась без Изумруда, а я – без Альберта. Я не рискну пробовать ещё раз, Берти.

\- Но… но… мы обязаны найти другой выход! – я присел рядом и утешающе погладил по руке. – Я скажу Дживсу, он пять секунд поработает своими серыми клеточками и придумает новый потрясающий план, вот увидишь!

Даффи посмотрела на меня, и этот просмотр несколько затянулся. Мне это совсем не понравилось.

\- Я начинаю думать, - сказала она, придвигаясь ближе, - Что всё к лучшему. Альберт – то есть мистер Спинеретт, - конечно, очень недурен собой, но это же не главное в жизни, верно? Наверное, мой партнер должен быть более открытым, милым и умеющим всегда меня рассмешить.

Волосы зашевелились у меня на затылке.

\- Что? То есть я хочу сказать, что… ну, а как же партнер, который, э-э… красив, серьёзен и… э-э… науч… э-э, научного склада? – мой голос испарялся с такой же быстротой, как крошечный ручеёк в дебрях пустыни Сахары. Даффи снова состроила мне свои шоколадные глаза, и на этот раз в них явно читался боевой настрой:

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - сказала она; на этом моменте глаза у неё к тому же маниакально заблестели, - Твой камердинер говорил, что женщины совершенно не ценят тебя таким, какой ты есть. А я вот думаю, что ты потрясающий.

\- Э, нет! Ты совершенно точно ошибаешься! Я не открытый! Закрыт, как рак-отшельник, так в моей семье говорят! Берти – затворник похуже рака-отшельника, вот как! И вообще, когда речь заходит о раках, он говорят «Берти» - вот насколько всё плохо! И я не умею никого смешить. Со мной любому скучно до смерти! А когда я умру, скуки на моих похоронах хватит на несколько тысяч гостей! Марта, скажет такой вот гость по возвращении домой, в сравнении с этим похороны дяди Джона – просто «Мулен Руж»!

Даффи хихикнула себе под нос, и я к своему ужасу осознал, что эта наспех состряпанная речь, слетевшая с моих запекшихся губ, её рассмешила.

\- Присоединишься сегодня к моим друзьям на партию в бридж? – нежно спросила она.

\- О да. Конечно.

\- Хорошо. Может, прогуляемся?

Я подпрыгнул так, что ударился головой о крышу беседки.

\- Нет! То есть мне очень жаль, но у меня срочные дела, и они никак не могут подождать. Извини.

И я убежал по садовой дорожке - только брызги гравия полетели.

 

Влетев в свою комнату, я забаррикадировал дверь и спрятался под окном.

\- Дживс! – воззвал я самым тихим из своих голосов, - Мне нужен твой совет!

\- Хорошо, сэр, - Дживс возник в комнате, переместившись из соседней.

\- Слушай. Представляешь, Даффи передумала! Теперь она хочет меня. Ты просто обязан найти способ заставить её отвязаться от меня. От быстроты твоих мыслей зависит моя жизнь!

\- Позвольте спросить, сэр: почему перспектива брачного союза с мисс Фнелл-Бангхам вас настолько не привлекает?

Я вытаращился на своего камердинера:

\- Чего? Не говори чепухи, я не могу на ней жениться!

\- Однако, позвольте указать вам на то, что девушка превосходит многих ваших бывших невест по всем параметрам.

\- Дживс, что за вздор ты несёшь? Что ты этим всем хочешь сказать?

Дживс кашлянул:

\- Сэр, думаю, что в свете событий, которыми были ознаменованы последние несколько недель, женитьба будет очень благоразумным шагом с вашей стороны.

Земля ушла у меня из-под ног. Моя челюсть рухнула вниз на шесть футов, и я никак не мог подобрать её и вставить обратно. Дживс собрался меня женить! Красиво упаковать и захлопнуть крышку!

\- Молодая леди обладает приятным нравом, - вещал Дживс сквозь туман, - а также вполне умна и восприимчива. Кроме того, она разделяет ваши вкусы касательно культурных – вернее, более-менее культурных – развлечений.

\- Дживс, ты что, пытаешься продать с аукциона лошадь? Потому что звучит это именно так!

\- Я лишь полагаю, что мисс Фнелл-Бангхам станет для вас во многих отношениях достойным компаньоном.

\- Нет, она, конечно, нормальная девица, но что насчёт меня, Дживс? Я не собираюсь жениться! Тем более после… после всего!

\- Но это будет разумным шагом. И ваша семья наверняка одобрит ваш выбор.

\- Разумным? Ты толкуешь мне о холодной логике в делах, где требуется пламя страсти! О мнении моей семьи там, где должен быть выбор сердца! Черт побери, Дживс, ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я не могу жениться. Ты знаешь, что жениться я готов разве только на тебе – вопреки всему, что могут наговорить мои родственники, вопреки твоим враждебным отношениям с моей одеждой и твоему неприятию моих литературных пристрастий, пусть и  низкопробных… - как нелепо это всё звучало! На этих словах у меня закончился воздух, и я вынужден был пару раз глубоко вдохнуть, - Но на тебе я не могу жениться. Черт, я даже любовью с тобой заняться не могу! И, так как я не могу заполучить тебя, то все остальные мне даром не нужны, благодарю покорно.

По бледному лицу Дживса было видно, что он тронут.

\- В таком случае, сэр, - сказал он, и голос его звучал менее спокойно, чем обычно, - Необходимо дать понять молодой леди, что её чувства не находят отклика в вашем сердце.

\- Вот поэтому я к тебе и обращаюсь, Дживс, - я рухнул на стул. – Не могу же я просто подойти к девице и заявить, что ей бы лучше продолжать грезить о своём любителе пауков!

Челюсть Дживса чуть сдвинулась в сторону; взгляд же начал перемещаться куда-то влево в направлении потолка.

\- Я полагаю, сэр, что чувства девушки к мистеру Спинеретту не угасли, а просто временно приняли другое направление. Если бы мистер Спинеретт принялся за ней ухаживать, то, думаю, леди моментально увлеклась бы им снова.

\- Да, но как это провернуть? Остаётся препятствие в виде чутко спящей матери, расположенное как раз между её комнатой и гостиной. Ей через неё не пройти.

\- Да, сэр, но это можете сделать вы.

Пелена упала с моих глаз.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что я должен достать этого треклятого паука…

\- Скорпиона, сэр.

\- …и принести его Спинеретту?

\- Лучше всего будет сделать это сегодня вечером, когда мистер Спинеретт будет играть в бридж, а также оставить записку романтического содержания, включив туда необходимые инструкции и скрепив записку подделанной подписью леди.

\- Это да, но есть одна проблема. Я не могу забрать эту тварь утром и потом посадить на место так, чтобы старик ничего не заметил, потому что я не смогу отличить скорпионов друг от друга. Я могу угадать, но с той же долей вероятности могу и нет, и что будет тогда?

\- Думаю, мистер Спинеретт легко с этим справится, сэр.

\- Да, но он-то ждёт, что забирать своего зверя придёт Даффи! Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что эти учёные все рассеянные, но он никак не может не заметить, что я не Даффи!

 Дживс кашлянул.

\- Да, сэр, поэтому нам придётся использовать кое-какие отвлекающие маневры. Я предлагаю поступить так: вы похищаете самца скорпиона. Во время отсутствия мистера Спинеретта скорпион присоединяется к самке в её террариуме; завтрашняя партия в бридж является идеальным прикрытием для этой операции. Также вы оставляете записку, в которой говориться, что вы постараетесь, чтобы отец – то есть мистер Фнелл-Бангхам, - поверил, будто скорпион сбежал сам, и мистеру Спинеретту остаётся только притвориться, что он нашел его – не позднее, чем к пятичасовому чаю. К этому времени мистер Фнелл-Бангхам будет очень благодарен нашедшему его скорпиона и не узнает о произошедшем спаривании.

\- А если Бетси съест Изумруда?

\- В таком случае, сэр, Изумруд будет считаться трагически пропавшим без вести – возможно, раздавленным ботинком невнимательного прохожего. В любом случае, мистер Спинеретт скоро сможет предоставить мистеру Фнелл-Бангхаму новый экземпляр.

\- Дживс, - сказал я, и клянусь, мой голос был попросту перегружен слезами благодарности, - Это гениальный план, но я знаю, как сделать его ещё лучше. Скорпиона похитишь ты. Я точно завалю всё дело. Ты меня знаешь.

\- Простите меня, сэр, но я вынужден отказаться. Однако, сэр, на каминной полке была вот эта книга. Здесь имеется полезная инструкция о том, как обращаться и как переносить скорпионов – в вашем сегодняшнем деле она явно пригодиться.

 

Для дьявольского плана Дживса всё складывалось невероятно удачно. Вечер был теплый, и компания для игры в бридж собралась не в доме, а на террасе. Гостиная была пуста, а Спинеретт был внизу – играл в бридж с друзьями Даффи.

А Бертрам в это время крался по лестнице в сторону гостиной, как заправский скорпионий вор. В одной руке у меня была маленькая картонная коробка, в другой – книга с инструкцией, как обращаться с этими тварями. Никто не заметил, как я вошел в комнату. Я просочился внутрь, как легчайшее дуновение ветра, прикрыл дверь и зажег свет.

Старик Бангхам так гордился своей коллекцией, что подписал все террариумы – так ценитель вин подписывает свои бутылки. Мне оставалось только найти Южно-итальянского жальщика (Дживс любезно написал мне это название на бумажке) и запихнуть зверя в коробку. Места для ошибки просто не было: Изумруд был в этой комнате единственным представителем своего вида.

Но как только я нашел нужный террариум, мне стало ужасно не по себе. Даже руки затряслись. В книге говорилось, что жальщики не очень ядовиты, но мне бы всё равно не хотелось испытать на себе укус одного из самых агрессивных природных хищников. Изумруд сидел в своём обиталище, и вид у него был зловещий. Именно таких тварей подсовывают жертве, чтобы она умерла от сердечного приступа, как в книгах про Шерлока Холмса. Хочешь убить старого уже врага – покажи ему особо гадкую ползучую тварь, и он тут же отбросит копыта. Идеальное убийство, за исключением того, что на определённом этапе вам придётся как-то управиться с гадкой зверюгой.

В книге говорилось, что скорпиона сперва нужно схватить за хвост, прямо возле жала, а затем взять животное другой рукой; но чем тогда я буду держать коробку? У меня для этой работы явно не хватало квалификации – в частности, я не обладал нужным числом рук.

\- Здорово, старина, - вкрадчиво обратился я к скорпиону, и голос мой тёк мягко, как дорога из мелкого щебня под колёсами машины, - Сейчас Берти устроит тебе лучшее в жизни приключение!

На Изумруда мои слова не произвели впечатления. Я чуть-чуть приоткрыл крышку – достаточно лишь для того, чтобы я мог пропихнуть туда руку (скорпионы же коварно напрыгивают на своих жертв, так? Лучше держать эту крышку прикрытой), - и сунул руку туда, где сидела треклятая тварь. Скорпион отступил от моих пальцев на несколько шагов, но затем ему надоело бегать, и он остался на месте. Ведомый силой, которую даёт человеку только настоящая любовь, я схватил его за хвост и зашвырнул в коробку. А затем вытер пот со лба.

Скорпион был в коробке, а я был цел и невредим. Дальше план был прост. Однако теперь, когда я мог более ясно соображать, меня вдруг осенило, что у нашего хитрого плана есть один подвох. Вряд ли Изумруд мог сбежать из закрытого террариума. Поэтому надо было оставить ёмкость хоть немного приоткрытой. Быть может, старый Бангхам решит, что он начал впадать в старческий маразм и поэтому забыл прикрыть крышку?

Но это звучало неубедительно даже для меня. И Бангхам ни за что на это не поведётся: чтобы он да оставил открытым террариум самого ценного своего скорпиона! Он сразу заподозрит, что его пытаются надуть. Но если оставить приоткрытыми несколько террариумов, над стариканом будет стоять и цокать языком вся семья, и он будет в замешательстве настолько, что обвинять кого-то ему просто не придёт в голову.

Мне нужно было выбрать несколько террариумов, и сделать это надо было быстро. Конечно, никому не надо, чтобы полдюжины смертельно опасных тварей ползали по ночному дому, но у меня не было времени, чтобы раздобыть книги и посмотреть, какой скорпион насколько ядовит. Поэтому я быстро помолился про себя, закрыл глаза и ткнул пальцем в случайный террариум. Его я и открыл. Проделав так ещё пять раз, я решил, что этого хватит. Если повезёт, скорпионы будут вообще не расположены к прогулке. Мне оставалось только надеяться на это.

Я без приключений добрался до комнаты Спинеретта. У него на столе была дюжина террариумов, и все были подписаны, как у Бангхама, поэтому подбросить Изумруда к Бетси было легче легкого. Затем я взял со стола лист бумаги и карандаш и сочинил записку:

_От Даффи с любовью._

_Верни Изумруда завтра. Отец будет думать, что он сбежал из террариума. Спустись из своих комнат во время чая и притворись, что случайно нашел его._

Подумав немного, я добавил:

_Тоскую по тебе, Даффи._

Вот и всё. Остальное было в руках двух влюбленных голубков, так что я положил записку на стол и снова помчался вниз. Игра в бридж на террасе уже вовсю кипела, когда я наконец тужа добрался.

\- Ну, - сказал я и снова вытер пот со лба, - Всем привет!

 

Даффи Фнелл-Бангхам, может, и обладает переменчивым сердцем, но в том, что касается друзей, у неё прекрасный вкус: мы весело балагурили уже за полночь, пока не закончили игру. К тому моменту уже никто не мог толком удержать в руках карты.

Я, чувствуя себя почти что оливкой в мартини и ощущая безмерное удовлетворение от прекрасно проведённой операции с Изумрудом, предпринял попытку добраться до своей комнаты, но потерпел неудачу. Вместо этого я очутился где-то на первом этаже в коридоре, где мне точно быть не следовало. Тут можно в любой момент наткнуться на судомойку, которая непременно выпытает, что я тут делаю, после чего надо мной будет смеяться даже прислуга.

Но вместо судомойки мне встретился Дживс. Встретился он мне между дверью и буфетом, полным посуды, и я рассчитывал, что его непогрешимые рефлексы уберегут нас от неминуемых последствий столкновения двух тел. Но расчёт не оправдался. Мы столкнулись в дверном приёме и смахнули с буфета несколько тарелок.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр.

\- Не бери в голову, это моя вина. Я пьян, как коктейльная вишенка. А ты?

\- Вынужден признаться, сэр, что сегодня был день рождения поварихи и меня пригласили на… пару бокалов… больше, чем мне следовало пить, - задумчиво добавил он.

\- Да ладно, ты заслужил – после всех этих не самых приятных событий, - сказал я. – От всего этого любовного томления никакой радости, верно?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Я в растерянности, Дживс.

\- В растерянности, сэр?

\- Я потерял свою комнату.

\- Позвольте мне помочь, сэр. Я смутно припоминаю, где мы её оставили.

Мы отправились в путь, но далеко не ушли: один из подносов ранее очутился прямо между моими лодыжками, поэтому я немедленно об него споткнулся и упал, утянув за собой Дживса. Он ударился об косяк, а я ударился об него. Потом нам потребовалось время, чтобы понять, какие части тела кому принадлежат. И тогда я осознал, как приятно быть вот так прижатым к нему. Он не шевелился. Он смотрел вниз, на меня, и в глазах его горел печальный свет.

Я почувствовал, как в прижатом ко мне теле пробуждаются первые признаки эрекции. Он носил на правую сторону, как и я – это было ясно, поэтому для более удачной позиции надо было слегка подвинуться. Дживс прикрыл глаза, слегка приоткрыл рот и едва слышно застонал, стоило мне только начать медленно тереться об него. Его тепло, запах его кожи и наше общее возбуждение придали мне храбрости, и я его поцеловал.

Вот так: я целовал собственного камердинера в дверном проёме, тёрся своими интимными частями об его и думал, что большего ждать от жизни не стоит. Да и это долго не продлилось. Дживс вдруг открыл глаза и оттолкнул меня, как тряпичную куклу. Он был слишком растерян и поэтому ничего не сказал. Только после того, как Дживс подобрал все подносы, он откашлялся и хрипло сказал:

\- Следуйте за мной, сэр.

Я понял, что он имел в виду. Мы, Вустеры, всегда знаем, когда следует отступить, поэтому я понурил голову и пошел за ним, позволил ему уложить себя в постель и только после этого сам позаботился о собственных нуждах. По крайней мере я был достаточно пьян, чтобы затем уснуть и спать как убитый.

# Глава 6

 _Хитрый план Берти выходит ему боком… отчасти, что приводит к всеобщему хаосу и серьёзному потрясению, которое заставляет Дживса передумать_.

Я мирно проспал до одиннадцати и, проснувшись, принялся рассматривать льющий за окном дождь. Но воспоминания предыдущего дня вскоре вернулись и обухом ударили меня по голове, совсем как полицейский своей дубинкой. Вчера Даффи упорно строила мне глазки всякий раз, когда мы пересекались. Спинеретту она строила те же г., но он-то был для неё предназначен, а я – нет. Если всё прошло по плану, сегодня чаша весов должна решающим образом склониться в сторону Спинеретта. Этот план попросту не мог провалиться. Его же придумал Дживс.

Точно, Дживс! Я вспомнил о том небольшом происшествии в коридоре, и на сердце снова потяжелело. Очевидно, что он до сих пор желает меня, но не уступит до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь всегда находиться от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он что, считает себя скорпионом? Пытается склонить меня к спариванию на расстоянии клешней? Ну, я-то точно не скорпион, в этом я был уверен. И вообще, куда подевался этот паршивец?

Окончательно открыв заслезившиеся глаза и часто заморгав перед лицом беспощадного дневного света, я обнаружил на прикроватной тумбочке стакан с дживсовым средством от похмелья и рядом – листок бумаги следующего содержания:

_К сожалению, сейчас я вынужден участвовать в поиске скорпионов, которые вчера по неизвестным причинам сбежали из террариумов. Всем, находящимся в доме, настоятельно рекомендуется ни в коем случае не снимать ботинок и тщательно осматривать одежду перед тем, как её надеть._

_Весь персонал задействован в поисках, кроме поварихи; если я вам понадоблюсь, позвоните, она услышит звонок и позовёт меня._

Я выпил своё лекарство. Старательно осмотрел тапки, заглянул в каждую штанину и каждый рукав, после чего наконец оделся. Такими темпами я приковылял вниз только к ленчу. В коридоре мне встретился старик Бангхам, расхаживающий взад и вперёд и сверлящий взглядом плинтус.

\- Приветик, - сказал я, - Вот незадача, верно! Со всеми этими скорпионами, блуждающими по дому.

Мои приветливые слова не произвели на старика никакого впечатления. Он сказал лишь «Цыц!» и продолжил своё расхаживание. Я побрел дальше, но он окликнул меня:

\- Будь начеку, понял? И не пытайся поймать скорпиона сам, не то он тебя ужалит!

\- А что, среди сбежавших есть смертельно опасные?

\- Возможно.

\- Ой.

Я перешел в другие комнаты, где встретил судомойку: она перебирала посуду в буфете, действуя при этом так, словно посуда эта была сделана из яичной скорлупы. Она, казалось, была уверена, что в любой момент с очередного блюдца на неё прыгнет смертельно опасная тварь. Я спросил, не знает ли она, где сейчас Дживс, и она направила меня в коридор по другую сторону гостиной.

Там я его и нашел, занятого осмотром шкафа для мётел.

\- Привет, Дживс.

\- Добрый день, сэр.

\- Сколько тварей сбежало с острова Алькатрас?

\- Семеро, сэр, и троих уже поймали.

\- Эта часть была моей идеей. В смысле, оставить несколько террариумов открытыми.

Дживс одарил меня поразительно не впечатленным взглядом:

\- Да, сэр? Я так и подумал.

\- Эй, дружище, не хмурься. Если бы пропал только один скорпион, все бы сразу почуяли подвох.

\- Полагаю, в этом есть доля правды, - неохотно признал Дживс, - В любом случае, мистер Фнелл-Бангхам пребывает в состоянии растерянности и никого ни в чем не обвиняет – пока что.

\- Как давно вы начали обыскивать дом?

\- Шесть часов назад, сэр.

\- Ну, я думаю, раз он до сих пор ничего не сказал, вряд ли скажет потом. А как там наши влюбленные?

При упоминании голубков Дживс оживился:

\- После завтрака мистер Спинеретт посматривал на мисс Фнелл-Бангхам с заметным интересом, сэр.

\- Вот видишь, Дживс! Твой план под конец обернулся полным успехом!

\- Очевидно, да, сэр. Однако, ланч откладывается, сэр, пока не будут пойманы все сбежавшие скорпионы. Предлагаю вам тоже подключиться к поискам, чтобы ускорить процесс.

 

Жестоко просить парня, не имевшего ни завтрака, ни ланча, искать в чужом доме хозяйских гадов на пустой желудок. Но на время поисков стерлись все границы, включая разницу полов, социальных классов и образования: абсолютно все, будь то прислуга, хозяин или гость, ползали по коврам и перерывали книжные шкафы, прикасаясь к каждой вещи так аккуратно, словно она раскалена докрасна, и передвигаясь по полу так, словно он был чистейшей лавой. Должно быть, мы представляли собой идеальное воплощение равенства, каким его рисуют у себя в умах все эти парни с революционными идеями. Не мешало бы им растолковать, что у них совершенно неправильный подход к делу: вместо митингов и листовок им нужно всего лишь запустить по паре скорпионов в каждый английский дом.

Эта пытка всё длилась и длилась. Ко времени, когда пора было бы уже пить чай, поймали ещё двоих скорпионов. Оставались ещё два, одним из которых был Изумруд. И, само собой, точно в пять часов из гостиной раздался триумфальный возглас. Все направились туда, и вскоре домочадцы обступили мистера Спинеретта, который держал на ладони Изумруда, и мистера Фнелл-Бангхама, который радостно суетился вокруг своего питомца.

\- Не представляешь, как я рад, что его нашли! – сказал он и хлопнул Спинеретта по плечу.

\- Не стоит благодарности. Я рад, что никого не ужалили, - заявил Спинеретт и героически выпятил подбородок.

Старик Фнелл-Бангхам собрался ему ответить, но я грубо перебил его, вскрикнув и подпрыгнув в воздух на добрых пять футов. Моё правое предплечье будто укололи раскаленной иглой.

\- Эй, чего там случилось? – спросил старик несколько осуждающим тоном.

\- Мистера Вустера ужалили.

Я упал на стул и дрожащей рукой закатал рукав. На коже оказалась крошечная красная точка, но боль была адская. Эта тварь забралась в рукав пиджака, где ей, видимо, не понравилось, и поэтому ужалила меня сквозь рубашку.

Дживс мгновенно очутился подле меня:

\- Мистер Спинеретт, насколько опасно это животное?

Спинеретт привычным жестом ухватил треклятую тварь и внимательно осмотрел:

\- А, это южно-индийский сероногий скорпион.

\- Ну, и каков диагноз? – обессиленно спросил я. – Ампутация или немедленная смерть?

Явилась Даффи и захлопотала вокруг меня:

\- Эй, не волнуйся. Это не поможет. Просто сохраняй спокойствие.

Стоящий позади меня Дживс дышал тяжело, как загнанная лошадь. Так ему и надо, решил я. Будет у меня хоть один повод для удовлетворения: когда я умру, Дживс будет вечно сожалеть о своей холодности по отношению ко мне!

\- У родственников были проблемы с сердцем? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Спинеретт.

\- Вроде бы нет, но теперь я точно буду первым!

\- Тогда всё в порядке, - весело ответил он. – Рука просто опухнет и поболит немного. Жутко неприятно, конечно, но обычно проходит без следа. Можно ещё приложить что-нибудь холодное. Фух, это был последний. Умираю от голода. Кто ещё будет ячменные лепешки?

 

Когда я возвращался с кухни с узелком льда, завернутого в полотенце, в коридоре мне повстречалась Даффи. И тут же пришвартовалась с правого борта:

\- Берти, все получилось просто отлично! – понизив голос, сообщила она, - Мистер Спинеретт – вернее, теперь уже Альберт, - двадцать минут назад сделал мне предложение, как раз перед тем, как отдать отцу Изумруда!

Никакая победа в крестовом походе не обрадовала бы Бертрама больше.

\- Ты приняла его предложение?

\- Само собой! О, я так благодарна вам обоим! Надеюсь, вам однажды повезет не меньше, чем мне – если только это вообще возможно!

Я пытался растянуть губы в улыбке, но улыбка эта всё время норовила соскользнуть с лица. Реальность впивалась в меня безжалостным ножом: я знал, что пожелание Даффи никогда не исполнится, во всяком случае в том, что касается меня. Любовь попросту не суждена Берти Вустеру.

\- Берти? Я что-то не то сказала?

\- Нет! Нет, я просто очень за тебя рад, - мне удалось выговорить слога три, после чего мой голос всё-таки сорвался и зазвучал так, будто я вдохнул целый галлон гелия. И бедняга Даффи, естественно, всё поняла неправильно:

\- О. О Боже, Берти! Мне так жаль! Я не думала, что ты… Дживс же сказал, что ты не…

Упоминание этого проклятого имени сковало моё горло не хуже, чем плохо завязанный галстук. Я вдруг потерял возможность дышать.

\- Знаешь, после того, как у меня не получилось украсть Изумруда, то есть вчера утром, ко мне пришел Дживс и предложил притвориться, будто я увлечена тобой – чтобы заставить Альберта поревновать. Так сказать, чтобы привнести элемент соперничества. Он ещё сказал не говорить тебе, что я только притворяюсь: мол, так ты приложишь больше стараний, чтобы свести нас с Альбертом вместе.

Есть ли предел безнравственности этого человека, подумал я, что тут же и озвучил. Даффи же немедленно кинулась его защищать:

\- Если бы я знала, что ты так тяжело всё воспримешь, я никогда бы не согласилась! Но Дживс целых четырнадцать раз повторил, что ты не собираешься жениться на мне в любом случае и поэтому не будешь возражать против участия в этом обмане. И ты ведь вытащил Изумруда из террариума, написал Альберту записку… от моего имени… чтобы только я могла выйти за него замуж… в то время как сам хотел на мне жениться?

Я сел. Обмахнулся ладонью. Попытался собрать мысли в кучу. Угодил ли я снова в суп или всё-таки нет? Что всё это было?

Даффи подала мне свой платок.

\- Погоди, - сказал я. – Давай расставим все факты в этом деле по порядку. Итак, ты никогда не была в меня влюблена.

\- Извини, Берти. Мне всегда был нужен только Альберт.

\- А Дживс сказал тебе притвориться увлеченной мной, чтобы заставить Альберта ревновать.

\- Да.

\- При этом он просил не говорить мне… - у меня аж заболела голова. – Я не должен был знать, что это всего лишь уловка. Я должен был считать, что ты увлечена мной по-настоящему.

\- Чтобы ты больше стремился мне помочь.

\- Потому что я не женюсь на тебе в любом случае.

\- Да, так сказал Дживс. Если бы я знала, что тоже нравлюсь тебе, я бы никогда…

\- Милая Даффи, - сказал я, вытирая слёзы, - не переживай. Дживс говорил правду. Ты, конечно, девушка мировая во многих отношениях, но не в моём вкусе, - и тут я наконец искренне улыбнулся.

\- Нет? – тогда почему ты плачешь?

\- От счастья, - сказал я. – Я счастлив за тебя. Изумруд получил Бетти, ты получила мистера Спинеретта, а я получил скорпионий укус, но я всё равно счастлив. Точно, счастлив.

И я улыбнулся. Поясню вам, отчего: главный организатор всей этой каши допустил роковую ошибку, и теперь я всё понял.

 

Позже, когда я переоделся в пижаму и подготовился ко сну, в комнате снова очутился Дживс, собравшийся, как обычно, подоткнуть мне одеяло. Ещё при нем была баночка с чем-то там.

\- Мистер Спинеретт любезно одолжил мне это средство, сэр. Оно предназначено для облегчения боли и снятия отека на вашей руке.

\- Снятие и облегчение – это хорошо. Как раз то, что нужно. Этот чертов укус жжется, как проклятый.

\- Позвольте мне, сэр, - Дживс взял меня за руку, закатал рукав и принялся втирать своё средство. Поначалу я зашипел даже от простого прикосновения, но мазь не подвела – через несколько секунд появилось покалывающее и прохладное ощущение, и боль стала куда терпимее.

Закончив со втиранием, Дживс обмотал место укуса куском марли.

\- Повезло, что этот скорпион оказался не смертельно ядовитым, верно? – предпринял я хилую попытку завести разговор.

\- Да, сэр. Это был пугающий опыт, - он поднял на меня глаза и улыбнулся. Это снова был тот, любовный взгляд, и я почувствовал прилив надежды.

\- Дживс, - сказал я, - Признай, ты уговорил Даффи обратить на меня внимание не только для того, чтобы заставить Спинеретта ревновать: ты решил, что ещё один удачный побег из дьявольских брачных тисков заставит меня снова броситься в твои объятия.

\- Признаю, это было частью моего плана, сэр.

\- О, к черту! – сказал я и бросился к нему. Но стоило мне обнять ладонями его лицо и поцеловать, как Дживс отшатнулся и одеревенел, став на ощупь не живее обычной метлы.

\- Сэр, - раздраженно начал он, - Я ясно помню, что уже говорил вам о своём отрицательном отношении к подобным внезапным авансам с вашей стороны.

\- Внезапным? Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду под внезапными авансами? Это значит, что я не могу тебя поцеловать?

\- Мне было бы проще, если бы вы оставили подобные вопросы в моих руках, сэр. До этого я занимался всеми вашими делами и вы, насколько я понимаю, всегда оставались довольны.

\- Да, но… Дживс! Любовник – это не лев, чтобы удерживать его на расстоянии при помощи кнута и табуретки! Ты… ты же осознаёшь, что я не съем тебя после спаривания, а?

\- Да, сэр, я это знаю.

\- Тогда что тебя гложет? Объясни мне уже!

\- Вам не кажется, что мой план будет к лучшему для нас обоих?

\- Ни черта подобного! – я заметался вокруг Дживса, выражая переполнявшие меня чувства с помощью рук, что наверняка придавало мне сходство с мельницей, - Для тебя – может быть. Но точно не для меня. Не иметь возможности подойти к тебе по собственной воле? Говорить только тогда, когда ты обращаешься ко мне? Даже Флоренс была не так жестока! Ты обращаешься со мной как вылитая тетя!

Будь я проклят, если в тот момент на нижних веках этого славного малого не образовалась тонкая пленка воды. Мои собственные гляделки вдруг тоже увлажнились в знак симпатии.

\- Извини, старина, - сказал я, собравшись с силами, - Так дело не пойдёт. Раз ничего не изменилось, продолжать нет смысла.

Ответный голос Дживса был едва слышен:

\- Хорошо, сэр.

\- Тогда иди и оставь меня прежде, чем я выставлю себя совсем уж дураком, - голос мой сорвался, и Дживс выплыл из комнаты.

 

К стыду своему признаю: как только он ушел, я зарылся в одеяла и плакал, пока мои же рыдания не усыпили меня. Позже я проснулся, и мне отчаянно захотелось пить. Я готов был умереть за стакан воды, но я решил поступить разумно и позвонил, чтобы вызвать Дживса.

Однако, по неизвестной причине этот безотказный прежде маневр не привёл к появлению Дживса. Позвонив уже в седьмой раз, я всё-таки встал и лично побрел в его комнатку. Этого безответственного болвана в его постели не было, и я оказался предоставлен самому себе.

По пути на кухню я заметил, что в гостиной горит неяркий свет. Я быстренько подошел проверить, в чем там дело, и наконец обнаружил своего камердинера: тот сидел на деревянном стуле рядом с одним из террариумов и неподвижно пялился на тварей при свете тусклой лампы, словно мраморная статуя.

Он даже не заметил, как я ускользнул из гостиной и отправился дальше на кухню.

 

На следующее утро ужаленная рука всё ещё болела, поэтому я нес её на перевязке. Мы направлялись домой; в поезде Дживс сидел напротив меня, и при ярком солнечном свете, падавшем на его лицо, он выглядел не слишком здоровым. Я так понял, что ему так и не удалось нормально поспать из-за своего ночного созерцания скорпионов.

Минут через двадцать полного молчания вошла пара пожилых людей, явно до сих пор до отвращения влюбленных друг в друга. Они заняли оставшиеся два места. Приветственные слова, которыми мы обменялись, прозвучали странно и нелепо, словно сказаны они были в тишине церкви. Эти старые остолопы тоже замолчали, но их тишина была куда дружелюбнее. Каждый раз, когда один поднимал взгляд, второй улыбался. Я понадеялся, что они оба помрут от сердечного приступа – и желательно, пока я на них смотрю.

Как раз в момент, когда я об этом думал, я потянулся левой рукой почесать в затылке. Неожиданно мой пиджак воспротивился движению, чем-то хрустнув в районе нагрудного кармана. Я что, положил туда какую-то бумажку?

Не может быть. Этот костюм я надел только сегодня утром. Я выудил непонятный предмет из кармана: это оказалась не просто бумажка, а полноценный лист, сложенный несколько раз. Я взглянул на Дживса. Он посмотрел на меня, а потом отвел взгляд. Конечно, это он положил этот лист специально, чтобы я его нашел.

Ледяная рука сжала мне сердце, а мягкая обивка сидений исчезла, стряхнув меня в бесконечную тёмную бездну. Неужели это официальное заявление Дживса об уходе? Он что, правда собирается оставить меня совсем одного?

Перед глазами плясали черные пятна, пока я разворачивал это кошмарное письмо. Но всё-таки, не будет же Дживс заявлять о своей отставке на мятой бумажке, верно? Заявление должно иметь хотя бы конверт. С висящим надо мной Демокритовым мечом я прочел:

_Дорогой мистер Вустер,_

Это было написано аккуратным почерком Дживса, но совсем не похоже на начало заявления об увольнении – или я совсем отстал от жизни. Тучи, сковавшие ужасом мой разум, разошлись, и я начал читать дальше с более легким сердцем.

_Я прошу прощения за то, как в последнем разговоре отверг ваше расположение ко мне. Суть в том, что я был неправ; вы заслуживаете того, чтобы вас любили без всяких условий; и нельзя надеяться на зарождение любви в созданных мной обстоятельствах._

Я перевел взгляд на парня. Он разглядывал свои руки, лежащие на коленях, словно пересчитывал, все ли элементы на своих местах. Только благодаря незаметному подрагиванию кожи у горла я понял, что внутри Дживс носился кругами и рвал на себе волосы.

_Моему поведению есть объяснение – оно может показаться вам глупым, но я надеюсь, что вы всё же хоть в какой-то мере поймете мои мотивы. Мой жизненный опыт говорит мне, что необходимо в любых обстоятельствах сохранять контроль над собственной жизнью. Вы же не только не ограничивали это моё стремление, но и предоставили мне право распоряжаться некоторыми аспектами вашей собственной жизни._

_Я никогда не был доверчивым, и когда наши отношения приняли более личное направление, я почувствовал, как мой контроль слабеет. Для подобных взаимоотношений нет инструкций, и моё растущее расположение к вам вкупе с разницей в нашем социальном положении заставило меня бояться, что тем самым я даю вам в руки неизмеримую власть надо мной._

\- Но… черт возьми! Чушь какая, - вслух сказал я и понадеялся, что голос достаточно передаёт моё негодование. Что, по его мнению, я мог сделать? Нацепить черные усы и привязать его к рельсам? Когда всё, что я хотел – это любить его, заботиться о нем и вообще вести себя, как типичный влюбленный идиот?

_Я пытался контролировать все наши близкие взаимодействия, потому что боялся впасть в зависимость от вас и вашего отношения ко мне. Но сейчас я понимаю, что не могу контролировать ваши чувства: мне остаётся только шагнуть вперёд, за черту, и мужественно встретить всё, что предложит судьба._

_Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что этот шаг, который вам даётся с такой легкостью – довериться кому-то и зависеть от него, - для меня необычайно труден. Я никогда не вручал себя в чужие руки; я не собирался вручать себя даже вам, но, кажется, для этого уже поздно._

_Примете ли вы меня и мои чувства, если я пообещаю набраться смелости, чтобы подпустить вас ближе и позволить вам любить меня?_

_Д._

Я не был уверен, правильно ли я всё понял, поэтому прочитал письмо ещё раз и обмозговал его. Но чем больше я читал и чем больше думал, тем яснее становилось, что понять тут можно только одно. Запели птицы; на бесплодных полях распустились цветы; симпатичная пожилая пара рядом олицетворяла то, что любовь не всегда угасает со временем; жизнь снова заиграла всеми красками.

Дживс тихо смотрел на меня, сложив руки на коленях, будто школьник. Он увидел мою улыбку, и в его глазах снова зажегся огонёк любви, а на лицо вновь, после стольких недель, вернулась улыбка в четверть дюйма.

Я улыбнулся так широко, что вид у меня наверняка стал совершенно идиотский, но я просто не находил нужных слов. Поэтому я просто свернул письмо и убрал обратно в карман, а потом вытянул ноги – так, чтобы наши штанины незаметно и совершенно невинно соприкоснулись.

Рука наконец перестала болеть, и всё было просто прекрасно.


End file.
